ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Omnatrix
chapters 1 and 2 The Omnitrix. The Ultamatrix. The Prototype Omnitrix. And we also know how Azmuth made another Omnitrix core, but didn't use it and it ended up being stolen by Albedo. But what you didn't know is, the one Azmuth used, wasn't the one he intended. There was a third. The one he was going to use. But somehow, the Galvins in charge of storing the core messed up and sent it into a time pod. Now Ben is 18. 8 years since he got the Omnitrix prototype. And the timer in the pod stopped, as it rocketed to Earth. Ben 10:The Omnatrix The Omnatrix and Azmuth's secret The Omnatrix Now, let me explain what the Omnatrix is. Yes. Omn-A-trix. No spelling error there. The Omnatrix was the most powerful core Azmuth made. it was the one he intended to use in the prototype. But he couldn't. the Omnatrix was also originally still called the Omnitrix. But that's later into this chapter. The Omnatrix originally had the Evolution Function. In fact, it had a better version of the Evolution Function. This will come into play later. You, with the Omnatrix, can also customize aliens. It also have EVERY single alien life. And i mean every. From bacteria life forms to To'kustars to Celestial-Sapiens, the Omnatrix can transform the user into all. It looks like the Ultamatrix, a button to activate the touch screen, a touch select and an Omnitrix style confirmation thing. The news of the Omnatrix first reached Ben's ears when he was bed-ridden by an alien disease, which was the result of when one of his Aliens, Big Chill, was espoused to Cryo-Nurite. This was an artificially created virus that attacks a Negcrofriggian cells and renders them unable to use their cyromantic abilities and gives them a deadly fever. However, there is a cure. If a frost layer was to cover him up in under 88 hours, the temperature would reduce the effects and the fever would become one know to humans. Then, he would just have to rest up and he'll be fine. Unfortunately, the temperature needed is 3141591200750110^200300 degrees below zero. And so far, no Alien species or planet has that kind of temperature. Then, Kevin heard of Eclipse. While Ben was ill, another person with the same abilities, if not better, as Ben, was out there saving people. When people asked if he was Ben, he said, " I'm Eclipse..." Azmuth's secret Ben's Omnitrix was also acting up also around the time this Eclipse showed up. Gwen called Azmuth and when they asked Azmuth about it, he froze. "Azm....Cough.....Retch....Groan.." (there was only 32 hours left.) "Azmuth, is....there...ssssomethhh...ing that your not...telling us?...." Azmuth averted his gaze and sighed. Now that they suspected, hiding the truth was not an option anymore. So he told them. How he made not 2 but three Omnitrix core's and how one was mistakenly out into a time pod. Then, Kevin ran up with t a portable plasma 8.2 million plasmic pixels TV. Requestable Plumber issue. A news man, Will Harangue, was shown filming was appeared to be Eclipse as a necrofriggian. Except, the alien had ice Armour encased around him, a curved blade at the end of the elbows and the back of the hand. He had a blue and white color scheme. His eyes were sharper and the air around him seemed to freeze as he walked or fly. When he went intangible, what effected Big Chill, did not effect him. He was also shown to have a slimmer build, but was still very durable and strong. Also, he was able to melt into the ice or snow and appear somewhere else with/without snow/ice. Furthermore, the ice was so cold, the people there said it felt like a blizzard or yelled "IT BURNS! ARRHHHHH AHHHHH!!!!!" a blast hit the camera and the screen when to it's default green. A thought formed in Ben's mind. "Azmuth, you saw that....... Big.......Chh..chi.Chill. is his....i...ice...strong eno..." Azmuth did some mental cauculations and nodded. "if my guess is true, Ben Tennyson, then this necrofriggian has colder ice than 3141591200750110^000000 ..." Eclipse We need your help!!! Azmuth was able to track down this Eclipse. The quadruple, Kevin, Gwen, Rook, and Azmuth, stopped at what looked like a regular looking house. 143135 Lian Kuai Rd. What did they do, you ask? They knocked. A boy who looked 13 opened the door, saw them, and moved to close it. Kevin blocked the door and said menacingly "open up if you know what's good for you." "Kevin! He's just a kid!" Gwen chided. Then looking a the kid, Gwen smiled. "is your parents home?" "no. they went out to the mall with my younger brother. Now please go away." the kid tried to close the door again but was stopped this time by Gwen. "I said go. if you don't, well... what can I say... bad things will happen." "Is that a threat?" Rook asked. "No Rook Blonco. Just a warning." he replied, a little annoyed. Rook aimed his Proto-tool as Gwen summoned mana and Kevin absorbed some stone. "Kid, please. stop." "Oh, so is this how you want to play it?" the kid asked. A body armour slid over his body. on his wrist, an Omnitrix like device, omnatrix, shimmered into view. Azmuth fell into the seat from the window as he watched. Rook, kevin and Gwen were taken back by this. "what? you think that your the only ones who know about Alien technology?" The kid pressed a button and selected an Alien all in a second. a flash of Aqua blinded them and they found themselves face to face with a Necrofriggian "and for the record, my name's Eclipse!" Ultimate Frost Blast Eclipse pressed the symbol on his chest. it was a circle with a squiggly line in the middle and to dots on all four corners with the intergalactic peace symbol in the middle. Another flash of aqua blue light and they were facing " Mega Frost Blast!" Mega frost blast looked exactly like Ultimate Big Chill. Rook was about to fire when yet another flash. Then they were looking at "Ultimate Frost Blast!" The one they saw on TV. Imedietly, frost formed. snow fell. grass and plants withered. it was cold. and that was not even a sliver of Ultimate Frost Blast's power. "Go away or die!" "Look kid. We just want your help. come on." Gwen told him. "help with what?" Eclipse inquired. Category:Series Category:Bad Grammar